The Truth When I Love U
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Mimpi buruk seorang gadis mengenai orang yang sangat ia cintai dan kasihi. Bagaimana ceritanya, ketika mimpi buruk itu menjadi kenyataan yang menyakitkan? siapakah yang akan pergi? Sang Gadis atau Kekasihnya?


"Sena…" panggilnya lirih.

"Sena…" panggilnya lagi dalam mimpi, nyaris tak terdengar.

"SENAAAAAA!!!"

_**Ketika kau merasakan sesuatu..**_

_**Yang bernama Cinta,..**_

_**Apa saat itu..**_

_**Kau merasa bahagia sekaligus berdilema??**_

_**Disaat kau menyadari,**_

_**Orang yang kau cinta,**_

_**Tidak ada di sisimu saat itu??**_

**Eyeshield 21**

**Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Eyeshield 21's Fanfict (Oneshot)**

**Youichi Fitria**

"**The Truth When I Love You"**

**Versi Eyeshield 21**

**Rated : T (yah, mungkin karena ngga baik diliat anak kecil *?*)**

**Warning**

**Abal, angst banget, ide pasaran, ndak mutu abis, OOC-ness (maybe, I think), sok puitis, bejibun typo, mistype-nya minta ampun, chara death, etc.**

**(keputusasaan Author)**

*******************

**Lagi-lagi ada chara yang mati.. Well, jangan salahin saya, soalnya ini idenya juga kembang kempis. Dan jangan Omeli saya karena beberapa FF masih hiatus dan saya biarkan begitu saja. Hehehe.**

**~i***i~****OoOoOoO~i***i~**

Suzuna tersengal-sengal, wajahnya tegang. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Gadis itu selalu bermimpi aneh selama tiga malam terakhir ini. Entah kenapa. Mimpi itu selalu berkisar di tempat yang sama, dan dengan orang yang sama. Dan saat itu dia tahu, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan tidak paham. Padahal saat itu, tidak ada sedikitpun yang mengusik dirinya.

"_Watashi no imouto-san? Anata wa daijobou desu ka?_" Taki membuka kamar adiknya. Malam itu, Taki membuka kamar itu lagi. Dua malam kemarinpun, adiknya meneriakkan hal yang sama. Semalam itu. Ia tidak mengerti.

"_Daijobou, nii-san,_" Suzuna meringis, lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, keringat dingin masih bertetesan di pelipisnya, "Tenang saja, aku hanya bermimpi buruk._ Oyasumi, nii-san_."

Suzuna berusaha memejamkan matanya, menghilangkan bayangan mimpi itu dari otaknya.

Percuma.

Itulah yang Suzuna tahu, dia sama sekali, tidak bisa menghilangkan semua itu begitu saja..

_**Apa kau pernah melihat segenggam impian??**_

_**Saat itu, apa kau merasa bahagia??**_

_**Tapi, bagaimana jika semua hal tersebut**_

_**Malah membuka sebuah tabir kehancuran??**_

**~i***i~**

"Ohayou," kata Mamori menatap seluruh anggota tim Deimon, "Minna, maaf, hari sabtu begini, kalian masih saja harus latihan. Padahal paling tidak, hari ini hari santai bagi murid sekolah."

"Tidak apa, toh ini demi kita juga," kata Sena. Monta dan lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, CEPAT KALIAN LATIHAN SANA!!! ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!!" teriak Sang kapten setan tiba-tiba. Semua yang mendengar segera melakukan rutinitas latihannya masing-masing dengan giat. Karena jika mereka membantah perintah sang Kapten itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Semua tahu, hari ini libur. Suzuna-pun tahu hal itu, dia hanya diam di bench, sembari menyemangati semuanya latihan dengan giat. Para Line yang saling mendorong, sang Wide Receiver yang melompat-lompat berusaha menangkap bola yang di pass oleh sang Kapten, Manager yang siap sedia dengan strategi. Dan tidak terkecuali dengan sang Running Back.

Suzuna selalu bersemangat melihat orang itu. Wajah lembut, mata cokelat keemasan, dan rambut cokelatnya selalu membuat Suzuna terpesona. Dan dia tahu, dia tanpa sadar menyayangi orang itu, lebih dari sekedar ikatan teman.

"Hm?" Hiruma Youichi menuju sang Manager. Isyarat dari Manager itu memberitahukan kalau telepon genggam sang QuarterBack ada yang menghubungi.

"Yeah?" Hiruma meraih HP-nya itu, mendengarkan sejenak, menyeringai dan akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Dia menutup telepon genggamnya.

"Manager Sialan!" panggilnya, "Beritahukan pada anak-anak itu, latihan hari ini kita hentikan. Besok juga. Dan ingat, besok kau harus ikut bersamaku, ke Reporter Sialan itu, untuk wawancara mengenai tim ini juga besok untuk meeting dengan Tim Lain untuk pertandingan selanjutnya."

"Baik," Mamori Anezaki mengiyakan. Toh ini pertanda baik bagi semua anggota.

Ia segera menuju anggota yang ngos-ngosan, "Semua!! Hiruma-kun meliburkan kalian dari saat ini sampai besok!"

"_NANII_?? YA HA?!!!" semua mendadak girang. Hiruma telah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin mempersiapkan apa yang harus ia siapkan.

Mamori tersenyum melihat hal itu, namun ia buru-buru mencari Hiruma, menyusulnya dan bertanya, apa yang harus ia persiapkan.

Sena menghampiri gadis yang termenung namun tersenyum di Bench itu.

"Emm.. Suzu—na??"

"Ya?"

"Ehmm.. mm.. k-kan hari ini.. m-maksudku besok libur, bisa kan, kau menemaniku?"

"Eh?" gadis itu menunjukkan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ini," kata Sena mmberikan sebuah tiket kepada Suzuna, "Ke taman bermain. Besok jam 10."

"B-baik!" kata Suzuna tidak menolak. Bahkan ia sangat senang. Memikirkan apa kira-kira yang akan mereka lakukan di taman bermain itu esok harinya.

_**You the one..**_

_**To recognize..**_

_**There are things I need..**_

_**In my life..**_

**~i***i~**

"Suzuna! Ayo!!" Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menarik tangan Suzuna.

"Aha! Senaaa!!" Suzuna mulai ngos-ngosan. Mereka di tepi jalan raya saat itu.

Sena melepaskan tangan gadis itu begitu saja..

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia saat itu berada di tengah jalan.

"Suzu---"

"SEENNAAAAAAAA!!" teriak Suzuna histeris. Sena sedikit tersenyum, namun akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu ketika ia menoleh dan terkejut oleh suara ribut juga sesuatu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" teriaknya penuh kepedihan.

_Darah mengalir begitu saja dari kepala, tangan, kaki, bahkan dadanya. Truk yang tidak bisa berhenti itu menerjang tubuh sang lelaki kecil berambut cokelat._

"Sena……"

_Darah terus mengalir. Menatap untuk terakhir kalinya pada gadis berambut biru itu._

"Sayo…. Na.. ra.." ratapnya lirih.

"Se.. na?" gadis itu terus memanggil.

_Dan darah terus saja, tanpa komando dan tanpa pemberitahuan, mengalir begitu cepat. Keluar dari tubuh sang Pria. Mata coklat emasnya menatap kosong, kehilangan cahaya._

"T-tidak……"

*************

"SENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Suzuna terbangun lagi dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi keempat. Buruk. Dia terbangun sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas, seolah ingin mengambil sesuatu dari posisi tidurnya.

Ia menghela nafas, menghapus tetesan-tetesan air kecil di pelipisnya. Dia menatap jendela. Bulan purnama penuh, namun cahayanya tertutup awan hitam, menandakan makin gelap gulitanya malam itu.

Ia menatap kaca di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menangis, ya, matanya merah sekali, dan berkas-berkas berkilauan dari air mata itu masih ada di sekitar pipinya. Ia buru-buru menghapusnya. Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi untuk keempat kalinya?

CKLEK, pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi. Toh ia tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Muncullah wajah kakaknya dari sana.

"Suzu……"

"_Daijobou, nii-san_. Tolong tutup pintunya," Suzuna menutup wajahnya dengan Selimut. Lagi-lagi. Taki melihat adiknya itu sebentar dengan prihatin, lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan menutupnya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, sudah empat malam, adiknya itu berteriak, pada waktu yang sama, juga meneriakkan nama yang sama.

Suzuna kembali memejamkan matanya. Berharap ia bisa melupakan apa yang memang harus ia lupakan saat itu juga.

_**Aku disini**_

_**Dan inilah aku..**_

_**Juga mimpiku**_

_**Semuanya begitu menyedihkan**_

_**Tapi, apakah sekali saja engkau bisa berada di sini?**_

_**Karena pada saat itu..**_

_**Aku akan merasa begitu nyaman**_

_**Dan melupakan semua hal menyedihkan ini**_

_**Untuk sekali saja..**_

**~i***i~**~

Minggu, 9.55

"Hmm," laki-laki pendek itu menatap alrojinya. _Tinggal 5 menit_, pikirnya.

Ya, Sena Kobayakawa. Pria berambut cokelat itu bersender di salah satu dinding toko. Menunggu seorang gadis.

"YAAAA!!! Senaaaa!!" Gadis itu datang.

Ya, gadis itulah yang ditunggu seorang Sena Kobayakawa. Gadis berambut biru yang berlari-lari itu, Suzuna Taki. Cheerleader dari Team Amefuto Deimon itu berlari, memacu Inline-Skate-nya lebih cepat. Memacu untuk menuju orang yang dicintainya lebih cepat.

Suzuna menyambut tangan Pria itu.

"Haahh.. hahh.. haahh," Suzuna mencoba menarik nafas, dia terlalu cepat sampai tersengal-sengal begitu, "_Gomen-ne!!_"

"_Gomen? Nani?_" Sena heran kenapa gadis itu meminta maaf.

"Aku telat?"

"Tidak kok, masih ada 5 menit," kata Sena tersenyum.

"_Yo-yokatta_," Suzuna tersenyum, "Tadinya kupikir telat."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sena.

"Yaa! Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan," kata Suzuna mulai bersemangat kembali.

Dan begitulah, mereka menyusuri sisi-sisi taman bermain itu. Sepanjang siang yang hangat itu. Kebersamaan yang begitu mereka berdua nantikan. Begitu lama tak merasakan hal semacam ini.

_**Inikah perasaan cinta yang sesungguhnya?**_

_**Perasaan dimana kau selalu merasa senang saat bersamanya??**_

_**Mungkin iya..**_

_**Tapi kupikir..**_

_**Mungkin juga tidak..**_

**~i***i~**

"Capek!" Suzuna menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi taman. Entah berapa jam mereka berdua ada di sana. Menikmati apa yang ada saat itu.

Sena duduk dengan tenang. Membawa minuman dingin dua gelas. Memberikan salah satunya pada Suzuna.

"_Arigatou, Sena,_" Suzuna segera menghabiskan minumannya dengan brutal. Kelelahan? Mungkin iya. Dia over hari ini, menarik Sena menaikki berbagai permainan dan berlari-lari dengan Inline-Skate miliknya. Lemas? Tidak, ia tidak merasa begitu, karena dia bersama seseorang yang disayangi… tidak! Dicintainya selama ini.

"Tch… euhm.. euk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Suzuna tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Ah.. Ahaha!! Hahaha.. emm.." Sena tertawa renyah melihat orang di depannya tersedak gara-gara minumannya sendiri. Suzuna blushing, namun baru kali itu dia melihat seorang Sena Kobayakawa tertawa senang, seolah tidak ada yang menganggunya.

"_Euhm! Doushite?!_" Suzuna membentak kecil, tidak! Bukan membentak, ia sendiri bingung apa sebenarnya yang ia maksudkan saat itu.

"Aha~ha," Sena tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, _gomen, ne_. Manis juga kalau seperti itu."

"Manis?"

Suzuna memunculkan rona merah lagi di pipinya, tanda ia malu dan sedikit tersanjung dengan apa yang barusan orang ini katakan. Sena sendiri entah kenapa terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Dan dia juga mengeluarkan rona merah yang sama. Saling memalingkan wajah. Tidak berani menatap mata satu sama lain.

"M-maksudku.. m-manis itu," Sena tergagap. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Eh.. Ettoou," Suzuna memulai lagi, namun ia tidak mengerti pula, apa yang harus ia keluarkan dari tenggorokannya, "B-baru kali ini aku dibilang manis sama seorang cowok."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya," kata Suzuna menatap kosong, "Padahal aku tidak manis sedikitpun ya? Suka menguntit, menggosip."

"Tidak! Kau manis kok! Benar-benar manis!"

"Eh?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan, bukannya…," Sena salah tingkah lagi. Sepertinya ia kerepotan dengan kata-kata yang ia keluarkan.

"Terimakasih, aku mengerti kok," Suzuna berusaha tersenyum, menatap mata cokelat keemasan milik Sena, dan tentu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus memburatkan warna merah.

Beberapa saat yang dingin, saling bertatapan. Angin sepertinya senang berjalan-jalan hari ini. Karena itulah, meski terik, dingin tetap terasa. Kehangatan ada di hati mereka masing-masing.

"Suzu.. na??"

"Ya?"

"Aku… aku.. su…"

"Apa?"

KRIIINGGG…. Bel penjual Es Krim terdengar. Toh penjualnya sudah ada di depan mata.

"EH! BUKAN! AKU SEDANG MENCARI ES KRIM! KITA BELI YA!!"

"Eh?" kata Suzuna, "Tapi—"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sena sudah keburu menarik tangannya. Rona merah semakin memburat di pipinya. Hangat, mungkin itu yang ia rasakan.

**~i***i~**

Senja mulai turun. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak puas-puasnya bersama. Terik hangat mentari mulai digantikan sinar terang bulan dan bintang. Dingin. Mereka berdua memperhatikannya dari bianglala paling atas itu.

"Indah ya?" kata Sena, "Dingin, tapi aku tetap merasa hangat."

"Iya," Suzuna tersenyum.

Ia senang berada di tempat ini, di bianglala, bersama Sena. Ia selalu mengharapkan saat-saat seperti ini, dimana ia bisa merasa nyaman dan hangat, bukannya kesepian ataupun ketakutan gara-gara mimpi yang tidak jelas itu. Ia sangat senang memandangi mata cokelat keemasan milik Sena yang kadang bisa membuncah layaknya api itu. Dan kadang memberikan kelembutan tersendiri saat ia merasa resah.

"Hari ini aku senang. Semuanya karena Suzuna," kata Sena. Kata-kata yang bermakna dalam bagi Suzuna, ia tersanjung, sekaligus merasa takut, takut akan dimana hari seperti mimpinya itu akan tiba. Ia berusaha tersenyum, tapi ia tahu, rasa tenang saat itu benar-benar beda dari biasanya. Suzuna masih saja memandangi setiap lekuk wajah dan rambut pria itu.

Tik.. tik.. tik..

Tetesan air hujan yang bening itu jatuh perlahan. Membasahi sisi-sisi bianglala mereka berdua. Bianglala itu beratap, seperti sangkar burung besar dengan jeruji-jeruji yang terkunci. Suzuna senang berada di dalam sini, sekali lagi, karena Sena, meski hujan sekalipun, orang di depannya selalu memancarkan kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan dirinya. Ia, sejak kecil, senang sekali naik bianglala, karena di dalam tempat itu, ia merasa seperti tuan putri yang ditunjukkan berbagai keindahan kota dari atas. Merasa begitu istimewa. Sampai saat ini, begitupun malam ini.

Tidak seperti hujan biasanya, hujan kali ini tidak ingin menutupi bulan dan bintang dengan awan gelapnya. Membiarkannya tetap berada di sana. Namun toh ia hanya mengejek, dan beberapa saat, ia berlalu. Hujan itu benar-benar mengejek.

"Kata kakakmu," Sena memulai pembicaraan lagi, membiarkan sisa-sisa air hujan membasahi tangannya, "Kau sering berteriak malam, bermimpi buruk?"

"Eh?" Suzuna sedikit tersentak. Namun ia mengakui, toh ia benar-benar takut dengan mimpi itu. Mimpi yang mengharuskan ia berpisah dengan orang di depannya saat itu.

Dia sendiri malah menjadi pucat dan ketakutan. Menerawang kosong.

_Biangla__la sedikit bergoyang.._

GREB, dan entah sejak kapan, Suzuna sudah berada dalam pelukan Sena yang hangat. Suzuna merasa kaget, senang, tersentak dan lemah, ia merasa begitu tidak berdaya dalam pelukkan pria satu ini. Saat seperti ini, Suzuna tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin mengekspresikan apapun yang ia rasakan. Sena adalah tipikal orang yang kadang mudah dan kadang sulit untuk ditebak. Memberikan kebimbangan tersendiri.

"Aku," kata Sena, "Kalau kau bermimpi yang aneh, jangan pikirkan. Hanya mimpi. Aku, akan terus berada disini kok."

Suzuna terdiam dalam pelukan Sena, merasa nyaman. Namun ia masih terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Tapi Sena cukup mengerti, dengan anggukan pelan gadis itu di bahunya.

Suzuna merasa matanya begitu panas. Merasakan titik-titik air hujan yang lain akan segera jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang putih bersih, membasahi kemeja Sena. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa kali ini juga harus selalu seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis, toh hanya mimpi," Sena membujuknya, Suzuna terdiam. Kenyataannya, mimpi itu empat kali mendatanginya, sama persis dan penuh dengan ketakutan. Ia tak mengerti.

Ia menatap wajah Sena dalam. Sena merapikan sisi-sisi rambut gadis itu, memegang bahunya dengan tangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membawa bola itu.

Dan tanpa rencana apapun, tanpa mempedulikan tetesan air hujan yang mengejek tadi, dan tanpa peduli dengan bianglala yang terus bergerak itu…

_Sena menciumnya__…_

_**Itu karena kau ada disini..**_

_**Karena kau selalu disampingku..**_

_**Karena kau selalu mendukungku..**_

_**Karena kau selalu menyemangatiku..**_

_**Karena kau selalu melindungiku..**_

_**Dan **_

_**Karena…**_

**~i***i~**

Mereka keluar dari Bianglala itu. Saling menggenggam hangatnya tangan masing-masing.

"Kuantar pulang ya!" katanya riang, "Tak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian malam begini."

Suzuna hanya mengangguk. Perasaannya membuncah. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa, haruskah berteriak atau mengharapkan ia terus berada di dalam bianglala tadi. Aaaahh.. dia sendiri menjadi linglung.

Sena menarik tangan Suzuna, berlari. Keluar dari tempat itu, hingga gerbang taman bermain yang basah akibat hujan sesaat itu.

"Se-sena, kok lari?"

"Aku hanya ingin! Lagipula, aku rasa, benar-benar menyenangkan!" katanya tersenyum hangat. Suzuna akhirnya hanya mengikuti kemauan pria itu.

Mereka akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari taman bermain itu, menuju jalan raya, menyebrangi jalan itu dan berlari lagi, menuju halte dan menunggu bus yang terdekat untuk menuju rumah, tentu menyenangkan. Mungkin. Tapi bagi Suzuna, itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, selama itu bersama Sena.

Jalanan itu sepi dari orang-orang yang ingin menyebrang. Mungkin karena jalan ini jarang dilewati atau karena hujan dan angin dingin yang membuat mereka malas untuk keluar dari rumah. Lampu penyebrangan hijau, menandakan boleh menyebrang. Sena berlari, menarik tangan gadis itu.

DUBRAK! Inline Skate Suzuna terantuk sisi trotoar, membuat ia jatuh dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sena dari tangannya. Kakinya tergores agak dalam.

"Suzu……"

TLEP! Lampu penyebrangan berubah merah secara tiba-tiba. Baru saja Sena ingin menoleh…

DRRRRRRRRRMMMM………..

_Mimpi itu_…..

Sesuatu lewat begitu saja di benak Suzuna..

_Ini.. seperti mimpi itu…….._

"TIDAK!!" Suzuna buru-buru berdiri, agak kesakitan, namun ia tidak peduli dan langsung meloncat begitu saja, "JANGAN SEPERTI ITU!!!!" Ia berusaha secepat mungkin.

Ia tidak mempedulikan apapun…

_Hanya sedikit…_

_Jika mendorongnya.._

_Sedikit saja……_

_Mimpi itu….._

_Tidak akan…._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

DUAAAAAAAKKK!!!! DRRRRBBMMM!!!

Darah membasahi berbagai tubuh pria itu. Dia terlempar ke trotoar seberang. Namun ia sadar, ia masih hidup. Apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Pria itu bangun, menoleh dan melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Matanya melebar terkejut, lalu basah oleh airmata.

Tangan gadis itu terentang luas dan bebas, seperti saat ia mendorong pria itu secepat dan sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia masih hidup, namun ia tahu, itu takkan lama. Ia tersenyum sedikit, membiarkan tatapan matanya mengosong, sambil memandangi mata orang yang disayanginya.

_Mimpi itu,_

_Tidak akan terjadi.._

_Sena.._

_Syukurlah.._

Darah memaksa tenggorokannya untuk membuka jalan keluar. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum, hingga semua gelap. Sebelum itu, ia menggumamkan pelan, "_Sa.. yo.. na.. ra.._" dan semuanya hilang… Mata Sena melebar.

"TIDAK!! SUZUNAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

_**Ah..**_

_**Dimana?**_

_**Aku ada di mana?  
apa aku telah terlambat??**_

_**Apa aku gagal sebelum mengatakannya??**_

_**Apa yang terjadi??**_

_**Atau sebaliknya??**_

_**Maaf..**_

_**Maafkan aku..**_

**~i***i~**

Mamori dengan brutal berlari melewati koridor rumah sakit itu, malam itu bersama Hiruma. Ia baru tahu jika seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dan ia sayangi saat itu berada disana. Kecelakaan parah. Hiruma di belakangnya, berusaha mengikuti gadis yang berlari itu. Di ujung koridor. Ruang nomor 3. itu tujuannya.

CKLEK! Mamori membuka pintunya, diikuti Hiruma, "SUZUNA-CHAN!"

Semua di dalam ruangan itu serentak menoleh ke pintu. Ada Taki, sang kakak, 3 Bersaudara Ha Ha, Monta, Yukimitsu, Kurita, Komosubi, Musashi, dan banyak lagi. Dan yang tidak terlupakan, Sena yang duduk di samping tempat tidur, dimana terbaring Suzuna yang diam tertidur. Koma? Mungkin. Luka di tubuhnya benar-benar parah. Semua di dalam ruangan itu tidak bersuara.

"Su-suzu…" Mamori mengelus lembut pipi gadis berambut biru malam itu.

"Ma-mamori-nee.." Sena makin berdilema.

"Se-sena! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa.. kenapa dia…" Mamori bertanya. Sena tidak menjawab.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sena berdiri, namun ia tidak melakukan apapun selain bersender ke tembok.

Taki mendekatinya tiba-tiba, mengguncang kerah Sena dengan keras.

"PASTI! PASTI KAU!! YANG MEMBUATNYA, YANG MEMBUAT ADIKKU BEGINI!!" teriak Taki dengan airmata. Semua heran, baru kali ini Taki menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu.

Sena tidak menjawab. Yang lain berusaha menghentikan Taki.

"Tenanglah! Taki-san!" kata Monta. Bersama Yukimitsu ia berusaha melepaskan.

"PASTI DIA! ADIKKU BEGINI.. PASTI KARENA DIA!! SETIAP MALAM,.. MIMPINYA ITU.. YANG DIA TERIAKKAN.. NAMAMU ITU.. PASTI.. PASTI…!!" Taki terbata, tetap mengguncang kerah Sena hingga Sena terangkat beberapa Senti ke udara.

Sena yang tadi tidak menjawab tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan tatapan sedingin es kepada Taki. Sena sendiri kacau, tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sebenarnya. Taki melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Sena yang terkena darah itu. Sena jatuh terduduk, namun ia berdiri kembali, dan meledak.

"MANA AKU TAHU APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA! Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa mendapat mimpi seperti yang kau ceritakan! Bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa tadi dia menangis saat di bianglala, ketika kubahas tentang mimpi itu! Aku tahu.. tapi.. Jangan pikir karena dia adikmu, jadi hanya kau saja yang pantas menentukan siapa yang salah! Aku… aku juga punya hak untuk khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga, aku benar-benar… benar-benar peduli padanya!!" teriak Sena. Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi.. ia mengulanginya sampai tiga kali.. tidak! Berulang kali. Ia tersengal-sengal. Semua di ruangan itu terkejut dan terdiam. Sena meledak, memang, hal itu begitu menusuk jantungnya. Bukan berarti dia ikut campur, tapi Gadis itu, gadis yang berharga baginya, bukan?

"Se… na??" lirihnya suara itu memanggil. Semua menoleh ke arah tempat tidur.

"Suzu-na?" Sena menjawab dengan ekspresi lega. Suzuna tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya pucat. Darah yang ia keluarkan luar biasa banyak.

"_Yokkata_," Mamori agak lega, menghempaskan dirinya ke tembok di samping Hiruma, lalu terduduk. Yang lain juga mengeluarkan ekspresi sama. Taki sendiri seperti orang yang hampir menangis.

Sena dengan gontai menuju tempat tidur itu. Ekspresinya kacau, antara lega, tegang sekaligus sedih dan tidak ketinggalan marah, marah kenapa dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Suzuna saat itu. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia duduk disamping tempat tidur itu, menggenggam tangan dingin gadis itu.

Suzuna tersenyum kecil lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini ya?" kata Suzuna menggenggam erat tangan Sena.

"Ini bukan akhir, pasti aku akan bisa ke sana bersamamu lagi, lain kali," Sena menyorotkan pandang tidak yakin, namun nadanya terdengar perih. Suzuna menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ini saat terakhirku," katanya. Di ruangan itu serentak kaget, namun tidak ada satupun yang bersuara.

Tiga patah kata yang menyiratkan konotasi, atau mungkin malah denotasi?? Kata-kata itu membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan terdiam dan menelan ludah tanda tidak percaya sekaligus takut.

"Tidak! My Sister! Jangan bilang begitu!!" Taki sedikit meraung, Suzuna menoleh, dia tersenyum sedikit pada kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong," kata gadis itu menghela nafas. Seolah ingin tahu, kapan nafasnya akan berhenti.

"Su-suzuna! Tidak boleh!!" kata Sena, "Jangan bilang kau akan pergi! Tidak boleh, aku…"

Suzuna menatap dalam mata keemasan milik Sena yang bening itu. Dia menatap ke yang lainnya.

"Aku.. ingin, bolehkah aku memeluk kalian semua?" Tanya Suzuna dengan nada rendah.

"Tentu saja!" Mamori menjawab tegas, semua mengiyakan, kecuali Hiruma yang tetap diam dengan ekspresi dingin.

Suzuna akhirnya melakukan hal terakhir (mungkin) yang bisa dilakukannya.. Semua orang di ruangan itu memeluk Suzuna, berharap gadis itu mengatakan hal bohong. Atau paling memberitahukan bahwa fakta yang ia sampaikan tidak akan terjadi. Tapi toh, Suzuna tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Hanya tersenyum, dan berkata berulangkali, "_Aku tidak berbohong._"

"You-nii, khusus You-nii," Suzuna melirik kearah Setan itu, "Aku hanya ingin pegang tangan saja, paling tidak merasakan bekas Bazooka dan Rifless yang You-nii bawa." Dia mengatakannya dengan nada agak geli. Tapi tentu tidak ada yang tertawa, itu bukan lawakan, melainkan salam perpisahan.

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit dipaksa, Hiruma sedikit menyerahkan tangannya kepada Suzuna. Suzuna memegang tangan itu. Dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Hiruma hanya kembali bersandar ke tembok. Mematung.

Suzuna menatap Sena lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang belum dia peluk.

"Sena," Suzuna tersenyum, "Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan. Terimakasih."

"Suzuna," kata Sena, "Tidak hanya hari ini, besok…." Suzuna menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak setuju.

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang, ini yang terakhir," katanya lagi, "Terimakasih, sekali lagi. Aku senang. Bisa bersama denganmu."

Sena langsung memeluk gadis itu erat, "Aku.. sama.. aku senang. Tapi, tidak maukah kau bersenang-senang lebih lama lagi??"

Suzuna menggeleng lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, membalas memeluk Sena, "Mungkin iya, tapi itu tidak mungkin."

_Aku ingin terus bersamamu.._

_Tetapi.._

_Aku tahu.._

_Itu tidak mungkin.._

Sena mengangkat dirinya sendiri. Menatapi gadis itu dengan penuh dilemma. Meratap dalam diri.

"Sena, mendekatlah," kata Suzuna memberi isyarat untuk membawa Sena jauh lebih dekat padanya. Sena mendekat.

"Ada a…….." Belum kata-kata itu selesai, Suzuna sudah menarik kepala Sena dan melumat bibirnya. Merasakan hangatnya nafas pria itu, memperhatikan matanya lebih dekat. Merasakan lidahnya. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, saat itu.

"_Kau orang yang istimewa, Sena_," bisiknya pelan, di sela-sela 'kegiatan' itu.

_**That's right.. You're the special someone..**_

_**When I'm suffering.. Or when someone to hurt me..**_

_**At that time.. You will surely come to save me.. right??**_

Suzuna hampir kehabisan nafasnya, ia melepaskan bibirnya sendiri. Sena mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak ada yang bicara di ruangan itu. Sena menggenggam tangan Suzuna erat, Suzuna balas menggenggam dengan erat pula. Suzuna tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku senang, bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak!" Sena menyadari tangan Suzuna yang semakin melemas.

"Di dunia ini, hanya kau yang kusukai, dan kuinginkan. Tidak lebih. Hanya kau… dan _matamu_," Suzuna benar-benar menutup matanya. Tangan yang tadi menggenggam tangan Sena terlepas. Tubuhnya meninggalkan kehangatan yang sedikit tersisa.

_Syukurlah.._

_Waktunya cukup.._

_Aku sempat.. mengatakannya.._

"Suzunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Taki meraung sambil menangis. Sena membenamkan kepalanya dalam kehangatan yang tersisa dari tangan gadis itu. Mamori menangis di dada Hiruma. Hiruma tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Semua di dalam ruangan itu jatuh dalam kesedihan. Dokter yang mendengar segera masuk dan memeriksa. Namun ia hanya menggeleng dengan prihatin.

"Su-zu-na," Sena menggenggam tangan yang mulai mendingin itu, "_Apa kau dengar? Aku selalu menyukaimu.."_

WUUSSHH…….

"_Terima kasih.. Aku.. juga akan selalu menjagamu.._" sebuah angin bertiup. Seolah membisikan hal itu pada Sena yang penuh airmata. Sena tersentak. Ia merasa kehangatan yang dalam ada di belakangnya. Hangat. Itu yang ia rasakan. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan keperihan hatinya. Menyadari mereka kini terpisah diantara dua gerbang yang takkan mungkin pernah menyatu.

Malam yang dingin. Penuh keperihan. Dan penuh tangisan. Tangisan malam itu membuat sebuah nyanyian harmoni yang dingin sekaligus perih. Namun di sekelilingnya bercampur kehangatan. Gadis itu telah pergi. Namun bayangan gadis itu akan selalu ada di dalam hati setiap orang yang mengenalnya. Dan dia akan selalu bersama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Raungan dan tangisan masih terdengar begitu jelas. Beberapa jatuh pingsan. Sena berharap apa yang ia rasakan jauh berlalu. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan mereka tanpa pamit dan pesan. Masih penuh air mata. Sena tersenyum kecil, tapi tidak bisa dibedakan dengan seringaian. Hampir mirip.

"_Sayonara, Suzuna…_"

_**I know..**_

_**It'll be end..**_

_**I know it..**_

_**But..**_

_**I'm sure..**_

_**We'll meet again..**_

_**Because you're always here with me..**_

_**Because you're the special someone in my life..**_

_**Sayonara..**_

_**Suzuna-chan..**_

~~Owari/End~~

* * *

**From Author :**

IYEY! CERITA ABAL n ANGST lagiii!! (cerita beginian, bangga?)

Maap ya, Minna-sama, ini sebenarnya cerita yang udah pernah saya terbitin di Fandom Bleach dengan Pair IchiRuki, tapi emang aslinya itu Versi Eyeshield 21 (lebih dulu saya terbitin di Facebook), soalnya pas di fandom Bleach, saya mencoba debut sih. Tenang-tenang-tenang, tidak sama persis kok. Kalo di fandom sana, saya kurangin dikit porsi tragedy ama puisinya.

Kenapa saya re-post di Fandom Eyeshield 21 kita tercinta ini? Well, jawabannya, saya dapet wangsit dari kakak spupu saya 2 hari lalu yang ngancem (beneran lho!) supaya nerbitin versi aslinya yang eyeshield aja, soalnya katanya lebih memprihatinkan dari versi Bleach-nya. Dan puisinya lebih banyak.

Dia ngancem begini *Sumpah ini beneran* :

(via SMS)

Kakak Sepupu Tercinta (KST) : Oy, Fit, kamu udah nerbitin The Truth When I Love You di FFn?

Fitria : Udah, tapi di fandom Bleach.

KST : Oh! Ceritanya sama nggak?

Fitria : Beda, yah, nggak tau juga sih.

KST : Bole liat nggak?

Fitria : Boleh sih, liat aja di Profilku, klik aja.

KST : OK! Aku liat yah..

30 menit kemudian (via SmS)

KST : FITRIAAAAAA!! KENAPA NGGA KAMU TERBITIN DI FANDOM ES21 AJA!!! YA AMPUN! YANG VERSI ES21 ITU LEBIH BAGUS!

Fitria : Eeh? Itu kan cuman diganti namanya doang, trus porsinya aku kurangin sedikit. Lagipula di FB kan udah kuterbitin?

KST : YA AMPUN! MENDINGAN VERSI ASLINYA ITU AJA KAMU TERBITIN, DODOL!

Saya males balas. Jadi didiemin aja. Eeeh, ga berapa lama, dia malah Nelpon *beneran! Ini beneran!*

Fitria : Halo?

KST : TERBITIN SANAH! VERSI ES21-nya!

Fitria : But, udah terlanjur di….

KST : EITS! POKOKNYA KAMU TERBITIN! ATO KU-HACK TUH ACCOUNT-MU!! TEMENKU ADA YANG BISA NGE-HACK TUH!

Fitria : HAH?

KST : Iya, dari FB, FS, FFn, BLOG..

Fitria : JANGAN!! OKE! Diterbitin ntar klo ke warnet.

KST : Bagus.

Tuut.. tuut.. tuut..

Dan terbitlah cerita ini, saudara sekalian. Maapkan berbagai Typo yang aneh dan sebagainya ya. Saya bener-bener sulit disuruh bikin oneshot, di word aja udah page 12 (mencapai 3000 word) begini, OneShot macam apa ini? Yayaya, itulah kelemahan saya... RnR guys, always XD

**Mind to review?**


End file.
